


An Unexpected Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Young Genji/Reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Genji barely knew each other, but when he suddenly asked you out on a date, you had the opportunity to turn it into a blossoming relationship.





	1. An Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, this is my first attempt at writing that I'm actually uploading to the internet. That being said, constructive criticism is appreciated!

    It was a sunny day, typical of the weather around here this time of year— another day that seemed perfect to waste. You had some important work to do, but you weren't feeling up to it, nor would you probably ever feel up to it. You decided to go to the arcade nearby in order to escape your responsibilities for at least a few hours. You grabbed a few small snacks, about $30 in change, and set out for the arcade.

  
   The people walking around you seemed to have places to go and have things to do. "Great, people who actually have a hold of their responsibilities, a not-so-pleasant reminder of all the work I'm avoiding," you thought to yourself. After about five minutes of walking, you finally arrived at the arcade. As you stepped in, you felt the cool air coming from the A/C vents nearby. You walked over to one of the machines and started playing. The game was called "Galaxy Conquerors", also known as "Space Invaders knock-off" by people who frequented the arcade. You don't really understand this, and you shrug it off as a reference to some really old game.

  
   About 10 (failed) attempts at winning later, you heard someone enter. You recognized that bright green head of hair and orange scarf anywhere. It was Genji Shimada, one of the more well-known people of this city. He's a part of the Shimada clan, which basically runs this city. As the younger of two brothers, he has a lot of responsibilities to his family, which he mostly ignores in lieu of playing arcade games. You didn't know much else about him, mostly because your conversations were mostly superficial. Nevertheless, you would talk whenever you saw each other. You waved at him, and, as expected, he waved back. He walked over and sat down at the machine next to yours. "Hey," he said, "how are you doing?"

  
   "I'm doing alright. I'm mainly here so I have an excuse to avoid doing work. How are you doing?"

  
   "I know how that is. I'm mostly okay," he said, with his usual happy, excited tone wavering for a bit. Having caught the lapse in tone, you decide to question him.

  
   "Is something wrong?" He stared vacantly for a bit before saying something.

  
   "Can I talk to you about something for a bit?"

  
   "Of course you can. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do." It seemed like it was going to be one of the very few times that your conversation wasn't superficial.

  
   "I know we don't know each other that well, but I need to tell someone about all this, you know?"

  
   "Yeah, I totally understand. Sometimes you just gotta tell someone what's bothering you"  
He let out a sigh. "I've been feeling really tired lately," he began, "all the pressure from my family to 'respect the elders' and 'take care of my responsibilities' is getting to me. I know I should probably do as I'm told, but honestly, I don't agree with what my family does for a living." He paused. "I'm just tired of being known as irresponsible and lazy, you know?" It seemed like this was not all that was troubling him.

  
   You stopped and thought for a moment before you said something. "Is there something else that you'd like to tell me?" He paused for a moment. It seemed obvious that he was figuring out whether he wanted to tell you or not. He let out a sigh.

  
   "Actually, yeah, there is." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure you know that I have a bit of a reputation as a 'playboy', but it's not really true. Truth be told, I'm just being nice to people, and that includes the sex workers from around here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do flirt with girls from time to time, but it's not like everyone makes it out to be."

  
   "Strange," you thought, "I thought what he said was going to be worse than that." Genji continued to speak.

  
   "Plus, I'm not even sure if I'm only into girls."

  
   You blinked slowly. You didn't expect that. You began to wonder if he just started to unload everything at once because you were listening, and if he had anyone that listened to him. The answer to the latter was likely "probably not." You decided to let him continue.

  
   "I mean I know I'm into them, but I'm not sure if I'm also into guys, because, while I don't agree with the reputation that's been given to me, I felt pressured to live up to it. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

  
   You froze for a moment. You felt yourself blushing ever so slightly. You thought you knew what he was going to say next. "This all seems so sudden," you thought, "I barely know him! Yeah, I'm a guy, and yeah, I wouldn't be against a relationship with another guy, but I should at least get to know him beforehand, right?" He continued.

  
   "... would you like to go on a date?"

  
   "Oh geez, there it is," you thought to yourself. You were able to feel yourself blushing even more. Needless to say, you didn't expect that to happen on that seemingly average day. Genji continued to speak.  
"I know we don't know each other that well, but isn't that what people do on dates? Get to know each other? I promise if you don't want to continue this afterwards, we don't have to." He was awaiting your response.

  
   You thought about his proposal before you answered. You decided to agree. You barely knew him, but hey, he's good-looking and nice enough for you to agree to get to know him during a date. You stammered out a "Sure, let's do it," and you felt yourself blushing so much that you were absolutely sure that he noticed it.

  
   He smiled, which only served to make you even more flustered. "Really? Let me give you my phone number and we can talk about it Unfortunately, I have to go, but I'm looking forward to our date!" He handed you a slip of paper with his number. He jumped out of his seat and waved goodbye as he rushed out the door.

  
   You said out loud to yourself, "Am I in some sort of dream?" You got up and started on your way home; the only thing that ran through your mind the entire trip back was the date that you had just agreed to.


	2. Racing Thoughts and a Flustered Mind

   When you arrived home you immediately dived into your bed and laid face down.

  
   You kept thinking about Genji and the fact that you agreed to go on a date with him. Just the thought of it made you flustered. It wasn't the fact that it was a date; you had been on a few of them before. It wasn't the fact that the date in question was with a guy; again, you had been on dates with guys before. It was the fact that it was Genji of all people who asked you on a date. It was the fact that you barely knew each other. It was the fact that he had only previously expressed interest in girls.  
You vaguely remembered a time when you had a crush on him that you let subside because "he's only into girls." You wanted to see your past self and say "you're wrong" right in his face.

  
   After you gathered yourself enough to lay face up on your bed, you entered his phone number into your contacts. You sent him a text saying "Hey, it's me, the guy you just asked out on a date". It didn't take long for him to respond.

  
   "Hey! I'm happy you decided to agree to that!"

  
   "I honestly didn't expect you to ask me out."  
   "Yeah, well, I didn't expect to ask you out either... It was a kinda spur of the moment thing, y'know?"

  
   "I can see that much. So, what do you say we plan this thing out?"

  
   "Nothing would make me happier."

  
   You talked back and forth with him in order to sort out the details, and you eventually came to an agreement. You both decided on dinner at a nearby restaurant the next day at seven o'clock.

  
   "Perfect!" Genji texted, "I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow!"

  
   Having the date planned out suddenly made you realize the reality of the situation, which wound up in you becoming even more flustered and unable to think clearly. You decided to take a nap and hoped that your brain would sort itself out.

* * *

   You woke up about two hours later, with a clear memory of what you had just dreamt. Unsurprisingly, it had to do with Genji. So much for your brain sorting itself out. You dreamt of going on the date with him; it seemed to be going well. You were both holding hands, and talking about yourselves. At the end of the date, Genji said that he enjoyed it and that he'd like to go out with you again sometime. The dream ended at that moment, before your dream self was able to respond.

  
   You were hoping for some sort of distraction so that you wouldn't be flustered the entire time leading up to your date the next day, but the only thing available was your work— the five page essay that was going to be due next week. Despite the fact that every cell in your brain was telling you not to do so, you started on the assignment. At that point, you just wanted to have something to do besides think about your first date with Genji. Anything would have been welcome instead of being constantly flustered, even if it meant actually doing your work.

* * *

   By the time you finished all five pages of the assignment, it was midnight. Looks like you succeeded in getting through the day. At that moment, it was time to go to bed and inevitably dream about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	3. Good Intentions...

   It was almost time for your date with Genji. You had showered and put on your nicer clothes, which included black slacks, a gray dress shirt, and brown dress shoes.

   Your mind was racing with what you thought was going to happen. Because you thought you had moved past any romantic feelings regarding Genji long ago, you didn't fully understand why you were so flustered about everything that was happening. Apparently, those feelings had started to resurface.

   Your phone vibrated. It was a text message from Genji. It read, "I'm on my way to the restaurant. I'll see you there!" With that, you composed yourself and started on your way to the restaurant.

* * *

    When you arrived, Genji was already waiting for you. He was wearing an outfit almost exactly like yours, the only exception being his orange scarf. He was holding a bouquet of pansies, gardenias, and hyacinths. You recognized these as symbolizing loving thoughts, joy, and sincerity, respectively. He held them out to you and chuckled a little as he said, "Well one of us is going to have to change." You let out a small laugh as you accepted the flowers.

   "Thanks," you said, "but now I feel bad about not getting you anything."

   "Don't worry about it. It's my way of saying thanks for agreeing to go out with me in the first place." His words made you blush a little. He extended his hand out to you and said, "Shall we?" You reached your hand out to meet with his, and you nodded.

   You both entered the restaurant. It was noticeably darker than outside, and the air felt slightly cooler. You both approached the hostess and Genji said, "Reservation for Genji Shimada." The hostess looked through her list, confirmed, and led you to your table in the middle of the restaurant. He pulled out your chair for you, and he waited for you to sit down before pushing your chair back in and sitting down in his own chair. The hostess set down your menus and walked away.

   "So...," you said nervously, "this is really happening."

   "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

   "You know, I used to have a small crush on you a while back." You paused. "I just kinda ignored it because I just assumed that you weren't interested in guys." Genji blushed slightly.

   "I never would've guessed. To be completely honest, I have been wondering about my feelings towards guys for a really long time now." He held your hand and ran his thumb along your fingers. "I know I've said this an almost absurd amount times, but I'm glad you agreed to all of this."

   You blushed noticeably. "I'm glad I did too." You both stayed silent for a few minutes, and looked gently into each other's eyes. 

   Eventually you spoke up and said, "We should probably at least look at the menu so when the waiter comes by to take our order we aren't completely clueless." Genji agreed, and you went over it together. When the waiter came by, and you both gave your order. You decided to share a large bowl of ramen. You felt like that was cliche somehow.

   While you were waiting for your food to arrive, you and Genji spoke back and forth about yourselves. You felt the familiar feelings from when you had a crush on him. You were happy, and Genji seemed happy too. It seemed like your dream from the day before was an accurate representation of your date.

   Your food had arrived about 10 minutes later. Both of you were eating and talking in between mouthfuls. When the ramen was all gone, your waiter came by to take the bowl away.

   "I've had a really great time with you today," Genji said.

   "Me too." You held Genji's hand in yours and looked into his eyes. "I'm really glad we did this."

   Genji blushed and said, "Me too. I want to do this again. With you. I mean, as long as it's okay with you."

   "Of course it is." You ran your thumb along his fingers. "I liked spending this time with you."

   "I did too. I want to spend more time with you. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I can tell that we're happy together, at least."

   You nodded. "I'd say it's about time we get out of here." Genji agreed, and you both stood up, paid for your meal, and left.

   "I really enjoyed being with you," Genji said, "I didn't have anything else planned, but would you maybe like to do something else?"

   "Nothing would make me happier," you responded. Genji held your hand and led you to the nearby park. The park had a large pond in the middle, with trees, a path, and lampposts surrounding it. Benches were placed periodically along the pathway. The sun seemed close to setting, but wasn't quite there yet.

   "Nice place you've brought me to," you said.

   "I've heard it's really beautiful when the sun sets."

   "I wouldn't doubt that." You both walked along the path and were just talking to each other. Suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, Genji tripped and started falling into the pond. In an effort to stabilize himself, Genji held onto your hand as tightly as he could. Instead of stabilizing himself, however, he pulled you in and you dropped the flowers he gave you as you were falling into the pond.

   Genji was trying to hold in his laughter, and so were you. You were both unsuccessful, and ended up bursting out in laughter. You began splashing each other with water as the sunset set in.

   After you both became tired, you got out of the pond and picked up the flowers you dropped. Luckily, they were mostly unharmed. You reached your hand out to help Genji out of the lake, which he gladly accepted.

   "That was fun," he said, "but it looks like it's time for us to head out." You reluctantly agreed and headed towards your home.  
He walked with you the whole way home, holding your hand the entire time. When you arrived at your door, he held your other hand and looked at you.

   "I'm pretty sure that it's safe to say that I like guys."

   You chuckled a little. "I wonder what gave that away," you teased. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll call you later about that second date."  
"I'll see you around." With that, you entered your house and put the flowers in a vase. You were happy.


	4. ...Can Have Unintended Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter contains implied homophobia & implied use of the f slur.

   It was midnight. You were woken up by your phone vibrating. You rolled over in your bed, and you groggily checked the notifications. They were all from Genji. He called you 5 times and sent you 23 text messages. 

   "Why is he trying to talk to me at this hour?" you said out loud with a groggy tone. You read his text messages. You immediately became alert. "Oh. Oh no. No no no no no no no no no." You grabbed a jacket, put on slippers, and rushed out the door in search of Genji.

* * *

   You found him about 10 minutes later, sitting on the ground with his face buried in his knees. You were able to hear him crying, but it was obvious that he was trying to be quiet about it. He had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise, he seemed to be physically okay. 

   "Genji!" you shouted as you ran up to him and wrapped your arms around him. "Who did this to you?"

   He was startled at first, but when he realized it was you, he leaned into you, hiding his face. "I don't know," he said shakily. He faced away from you. "They kept calling me a f-," he couldn't finish his thought before he fell silent. This gave you a vague idea about what happened. You tried to comfort him.

   "I know how that feels. I've been called that too." You held him close to yourself and ran your hand along his back. All you were able to do at that moment was try and comfort him.  
You continued to hold him close to you until he turned to face you. His eyes were puffy, and you could see slight streaks of eyeliner running down his face. "Hey," you said gently, "how about we go to my house so we can talk?" Genji nodded slowly. You helped him up and walked to your house.

* * *

   You hadn't spoken much on the way. Genji was extremely silent, and you couldn't blame him. You understood what it was like to be in his situation. What it was like to have slurs hurled at you. What it was like to be beaten up just because of who you loved. What it was like to feel completely worthless and powerless and hopeless. What it was like to feel completely and utterly alone. You understood.

   However, that was all new to Genji. Until then, he had never been thrust into that situation. You remembered that first time you had been belittled because of who you liked was the worst of them all, to say the least.  
You opened the door to your house and led Genji inside. You led him to the couch, grabbed a spare blanket you had, gently placed it on him, and started making valerian root tea with lemon balm. After the tea was finished, you poured a cup for both of you and brought one to Genji. You sat down on the couch next to him.

   He remained silent for a while; the only noise in the room was the sound of you both sipping your tea. Eventually, he spoke. "Thank you for coming to get me." His voice sounded much quieter than normal.

   "It's no problem." It took a minute before you said anything else. "Do you want to talk about what happened? Chances are, I know how it feels, and I can help you with what you're dealing with."

   Genji sat still and thought for a moment before he agreed to tell you. He closed his eyes as he told you what happened. 

   "I was walking home when a group of guys came out of nowhere. They said that they had heard that I went on a date with you. They started pushing me around and called me a..." Genji looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. "Then they started beating me up. Well, they tried at least, but you know, ninja training and everything. But they kept calling me... that word I refuse to repeat, and they kept saying that I was nothing. That I was worthless."

   At this point, you were able to see Genji starting to tear up. "I think I understand what happened," you said, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

   Genji nodded. You understood his desire to stop talking about it. What he described was a situation that sounded all too familiar. You were able to empathize with him.

   "I can't help but feel like this is my fault somehow," you said, "If you hadn't gone on the date with me, then none of this would have ever happened."

   Genji shook his head. "You couldn't have known."

   "I guess not, but I still can't help but feel partially responsible for what happened to you." You sighed. "I know how it feels, you know. You aren't alone. Almost everything you described has happened to me too. I will help you get through this."

   "Are you sure? I really don't want to burden you with all of this, especially considering that this might bring up bad memories for you."  
"I'm here for you, no matter what." You pulled him closer to you. You wrapped the blanket, which you had previously placed on Genji, around both of you. "I want you to know that what those jerks said is absolutely wrong. You are not worthless. You are not nothing."

   Genji was silent for a moment. "I'm hearing what you're saying, but for some reason I'm having trouble believing it." A minute passed before he continued to speak. "Why am I letting what they said get to me...?"

   "It's okay, Genji. I know exactly how you feel right now. I know that it may be difficult to understand that I mean what I'm saying." You looked into his pained eyes. "But I really do mean every word that I said. You are a great person, and just knowing you has made me much happier than when I didn't know you."

   A few tears began to roll down his face. He looked away from you as you tried to comfort him.

   "I'm sorry you have to see me like this," he said.

   "You don't have to apologize. I know what it's like. I'm here for you."

   Genji suddenly embraced you and buried his face in your shoulder. "Thanks," he said quietly.

   "Anything for you, Genji." You both held onto each other, and eventually you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize for the amount of time it took for me to publish this last chapter. Second of all, I'd like to say how happy I am to see that this has reached over 1,000 hits. When I first uploaded this, I didn't expect it to get much more than 100 views, much less 1,000! Truly, from the bottom of my gay heart, I'd like to thank all of the people who have read this, you've all made me just a little bit happier. I hope that this final chapter pleases you all as much as it pleases me.

    You and Genji are in a relationship that has lasted a year. After having reminisced on how you began dating, you look up to see Genji sitting on the couch, gazing at you lovingly.

  
   "What ya' thinking about?" he asks.

  
   "Just about how we started dating. We've come a long way." You walk away from the kitchen counter and sit down on the couch next to him. He puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer to him.

  
   "We definitely have," he says. As you turn your head to look at him, he kisses you. "I love you."

  
   "That's gay," you say before returning the kiss. "I love you too."

  
   "So, how about we go out for dinner or something?"

   "I'd rather stay in with you and watch a movie."

   "That's alright with me. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He gives you another kiss.

   "So am I." You lean into him as he wraps his arms around you in a warm embrace. "You know, looking back on how this all started has made me think about what a great year we've had together."

   "It _has_ been a great year; one of the happiest years of my life, as a matter of fact. And I owe it all to you."

   You feel yourself blushing. "Same here. Everything about you makes me happy. For example, when you smile, even some of my worst days brighten up. The sun cannot even begin to compare to your smile."

   "Now _that's_ gay," Genji says as he blushes and hugs you tighter. "But I can say the same about you. You've helped me through so many tough times, that I can't even begin to count them. Anyone else would've just given up on me, but you stuck with me."

   "I stuck with you, and I will continue to stick with you, because I love you, Genji."  
"I love you too."

   You kiss him on the cheek, and he quickly returns the favor. You lean your head on his shoulder as he gently runs his hand through your hair. Moments like these make you forget about everything except for your feelings for Genji.

* * *

    The smell of popcorn fills the room. Genji is sitting on the couch while looking for a movie to stream. You take the bag of popcorn out of the microwave, open it, and pour the popcorn into a large bowl.

  
   "What kind of movie did you have in mind?" Genji calls out to you, "I was thinking either an action movie or a horror movie."

   You walk over with the bowl of popcorn and set it down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch, and you grab a blanket before you sit down and huddle up next to Genji. "How about a mystery or a drama?"

   Genji nods his head as he continues searching for a movie. Eventually, he stops scrolling through the list and suggests a movie called _Gone Girl_. You remember hearing good things about it despite its age, so you agree.

  
   Once the movie starts, Genji puts down the remote and pulls you closer to him. You have your arms wrapped around each other as you watch the movie, while still keeping an arm free to grab popcorn from the bowl that you had since moved onto your lap.

   You lay your head on his shoulder and he kisses your forehead. You both share similar reactions throughout the movie, especially when the major twist happens. At that moment, you can feel Genji's grip on you tighten. He looks at you and with a joking tone, he says, "You wouldn't do that to _me_ , would you?"

   "Even if I _was_ planning to do something like that, why would I tell you?" you respond before you laugh. He laughs with you and he kisses your cheek.

   "I know you wouldn't do that to me, you _love_ me too much," he says in a half-joking, half-genuine voice.

   "I guess you're right," you say right before quickly kissing him on the lips. You laugh quietly and say, "I guess I really _do_ love you," before laughing more and returning your attention to the movie.

   "I knew it." He laughs, gives you one more kiss, and he then returns his attention to the movie.

* * *

    When the movie ends, you turn off the TV. "I thought it was a pretty good movie," you say as you look up at him, "What did you think, Genji?"

   "It was a good movie, but it wasn't _that_ that was capturing my attention." He's waggling his eyebrows. What a dork.

   You laugh and gently push him before you say, "Oh, stop it, you dweeb."

   "I may be a dweeb, but you're the one who's dating a _dweeb_."

   "Touché."

   He pulls you back in and gives you a passionate kiss. "Love you."

   "Love you too, you dweeb." You stay like this for a while. Every so often, Genji gives you another kiss and hugs you tighter.

* * *

    It's gotten dark. You both notice the time and look at each other.

   "Do you _really_ have to go," you begin to say, "or can you spend the night with me...?"

   "Well, nothing's stopping me." He's waggling his eyebrows again.

   "I was hoping you'd say that. In that case, we should be getting ready for bed then. If you want, you can borrow some spare pajamas I have."

   "That'd be nice, thanks." You walk over to your bedroom and look through your dresser for the pajamas. You find the pants, and you go back to the living room to hand them to him.

   "One pair of pajama pants, as promised."

   "Thanks."

   "Anything for you, Genji," you say before you plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to get ready for bed; I'll be right back."

   You walk towards the bathroom and go through your normal bedtime routine: changing into your pajamas and brushing your teeth. After you finish, you walk into the living room to see that Genji changed out of his clothes and put on the pants.

   "Aren't you going to be cold wearing _only_ those pants?" you ask when he turns to see you.

   "I'll be fine. Especially with you right next to me." He winks at you, and you instantly feel yourself blushing.

   "Oh, stop it, you." He gets up and kisses you on the forehead.

   "I love you," he says as he picks you up and kisses you again.

   "I love you too." You rest your head against his chest and close your eyes as he carries you over to your bed. As you enter the room, you feel slightly cold. He sets you down on the bed gently, and he lays down next to you. Genji puts his arm around you and holds you close to him. You immediately feel the warmth radiating from him.

   "Moments like these are some of my favorites," he says.

   "I can say the same thing. Every moment I spend with you is a moment that I cherish."

   "Me too. I love you so much."

   "I love you too. I think it's about time that we get some sleep. Goodnight, Genji."

   "Goodnight." You close your eyes and start to fall asleep, but before you can sleep, Genji speaks up again. "Actually, if you don't mind, can you tell me what exactly you were reminiscing about earlier?"

   "I don't see why not," you say slightly groggily as you open your eyes, "If you want to relive those moments with me, then it would be my pleasure."

   You tell him that you remembered the day he asked you out on a date, and the time leading up to said date. You tell him that you remembered your first date and the aftermath of it. You tell him that you remembered finding him crying. You tell him that you remembered comforting him.

   You feel his grip on you tighten, and he gives you a kiss on the cheek. "We really have been through a lot, haven't we?"

   "Yeah, we have. And it's only made my love for you grow stronger." You feel Genji gently run his thumb against you.

   "I love you."

   "I love you too. But now, it's time to sleep, goodnight."

   "Goodnight."

   Once again, Genji tries talking to you before you fall asleep. "Why exactly did you decide to go on that first date with me?"

   "Well," you start to answer, "there's a few things that come to mind. First of all, the obvious, you're very attractive."

   "Well, you're attractive too." This comment causes you to blush.

   "That leads me to the second reason, you're a good person. I feel like you genuinely care about others and how your actions affect them, despite your carefree exterior."

   "You've got me there," he says before he kisses you again.

   "And finally, I think my crush for you never really faded, but kinda just stayed in the back of my mind and suddenly jumped out when you asked me out."

   "That's gay. And cute. Mostly gay," he says in a lighthearted tone.

   "Remembering the beginning of our relationship, especially remembering it with _you_ , has made me even more sure that I love you, Genji."

   "I love you too." He tightens his grip on you slightly. He nuzzles his head against your neck before kissing it. You both fall silent for a while, and eventually, you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
